petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb 2
A sequal/remake of my own game Bomb, this time with level select, game continue screen, and a story of sorts. There are two errors when you run the program based on typeing errors on my part. Error 1: On line 168 I printed out 'PRINT " (Y/N Only)"; PA2$'. It should be 'INPUT " (Y/N Only)"; PA2$'. It makes a forever loop if it is not fixed. Error 2: On line 189 I printed out '@IMP@'. I ment to print out '@IMP2'. If this is not fixed, the program will not run. Download Prehaps I should stick to putting up source code, and leave the QRs to thoes who are good at it. Edit: Hey, I'm good at it! Here you go: And if you wanted the source code, here you go: 1 'BOMB2 By Stanley R. Teriaca 2 @STARTSCREEN 3 CLS 4 PRINT 5 PRINT " BB O M M BB 2" 6 PRINT " B B O O MM MM B B 2 2" 7 PRINT " BB O O M M M BB 2" 8 PRINT " BB O O M M BB 2" 9 PRINT " B B O O M M B B 2"" 10 PRINT " BB O M M BB 222" 11 PRINT 12 PRINT " UNCOPYRIGHT (UC) 2012" 13 PRINT " BY STANLEY R. TERIACA" 14 PRINT 15 PRINT " 1) START GAME" 16 PRINT " 2) INSTRUCTIONS" 17 PRINT " 3) STORY" 18 PRINT " 4) ABOUT THE AUTHOR" 19 PRINT " 5) END GAME" 20 PRINT 21 22 INPUT "Your choice";YC 23 IF YC 1 THEN GOTO @GAMESTART 24 IF YC 2 THEN GOSUB @INST 25 IF YC 3 THEN GOSUB @STORY 26 IF YC 4 THEN GOSUB @AUTHOR 27 IF YC 5 THEN END 28 IF YC!=1 OR YC!=2 OR YC!=3 OR YC!=4 OR YC!=5 THEN GOTO @STARTSCREEN 29 30 @INST 31 CLS 32 PRINT "First select your dificulty" 33 PRINT " level." 34 PRINT 35 PRINT "(Easy=60, Normal=30" 36 PRINT " Hard=15, Imposable=5)" 37 PRINT 38 PRINT "Then try to pick a number" 39 PRINT " from 1-5." 40 PRINT 41 PRINT "If you chose corectly," 42 PRINT " the bomb is disarmed." 43 PRINT 44 PRINT "If you chose wrong, and" 45 PRINT " are lucky, you survive to" 46 PRINT " pick again." 47 PRINT 48 PRINT "Else...KABOOM!!!" 49 PRINT 50 LINPUT "Press any key to return"; RET1$ 51 RETURN 52 53 @STORY 54 CLS 55 PRINT "You are a bomb disposal" 56 PRINT " expert. You control a" 57 PRINT " bomb disposal robot." 58 PRINT 59 PRINT "A mad bomber is" 60 PRINT " terrorising the city." 61 PRINT 62 PRINT "You'r the city's only hope." 63 PRINT 64 PRINT "GOOD LUCK!" 65 PRINT 66 LINPUT "Press any key to return"; RET2$ 67 RETURN 68 69 @AUTHOR 70 PRINT "Stanley R. Teriaca is a" 71 PRINT " utility clerk who owns a" 72 PRINT " DSi and the Petit Computer" 73 PRINT " program." 74 PRINT 75 PRINT "He can be contacted by the" 76 PRINT " following ways:" 77 PRINT " E-MAIL: steriaca@hotmail.com" 78 PRINT " Nitendo Life: steriaca" 79 PRINT " GameFAQ: steriaca" 80 PRINT "(No 3DS Friend Code yet)" 81 PRINT 82 PRINT "Past Games: DATETIME, BOMB 83 PRINT "Please come to" 84 PRINT " http://petitcomputer.wikia.com" 85 PRINT 86 LINPUT "Press any key to return"; RET3$ 87 RETURN 88 89 @GAMESTART 90 CLS 91 PRINT "Chose your dificulty level." 92 PRINT 93 PRINT " 1) Easy (Turns=60)" 94 PRINT 95 PRINT " 2) Normal (Turns=30)" 96 PRINT 97 PRINT " 3) Hard (Turns=15)" 98 PRINT 99 PRINT " 4) Imposable (Turns=5)" 100 PRINT 101 INPUT "Dificulty"; DEF 102 IF DEF 1 THEN GOTO @EASY 103 IF DEF 2 THEN GOTO @NORMAL 104 IF DEF 3 THEN GOTO @HARD 105 IF DEF 4 THEN GOTO @IMP 106 IF DEF 5 THEN GOTO @IMP2 107 IF DEF!=1 OR DEF!=2 OR DEF!=3 OR DEF!=4 OR DEF!=5 THEN GOTO @GAMESTART 108 109 @ASIGN 110 EXNUM=RND(4)+1 111 SAFNUM=RND(4)+1 112 IF EXNUM SAFNUM THEN GOTO @ASIGN 113 GOTO @MAINLINE 114 115 @MAINLINE 116 CLS 117 PRINT "Turns: "T 118 INPUT "Which wire to cut"; CUT 119 IF CUT EXNUM THEN GOTO @LOSE 120 IF CUT SAFNUM THEN GOTO @WIN 121 IF CUT 0 THEN GOTO @WAIT 122 IF CUT<0 OR CUT>5 THEN GOTO @WRONG 123 T=T-1 124 IF T 0 THEN GOTO @LOSE 125 GOTO @MAINLINE 126 127 @WAIT 128 CLS 129 PRINT "Time is waisting!" 130 PRINT " Tick-Tock!" 131 PRINT 132 LINPUT "Press any key to continue"; RET4$ 133 T=T-1 134 IF T 0 THEN GOTO @LOSE 135 GOTO @MAINLINE 136 137 @WRONG 138 CLS 139 PRINT "The presher is getting" 140 PRINT " to you!" 141 PRINT 142 PRINT "There is just not that" 143 PRINT " many wiers." 144 PRINT 145 LINPUT "Press any key to continue"; RET5$ 146 T=T-1 147 IF T 0 THEN GOTO @LOSE 148 GOTO @MAINLINE 149 150 @LOSE 151 CLS 152 PRINT "The bomb EXPLODES!" 153 PRINT " You need a new" 154 PRINT " Bomb Disposal Robot." 155 PRINT 156 PRINT "Do you want to play again" 157 INPUT " (Y/N Only)"; PA1$ 158 IF PA1$ "Y" OR PA1$ "y" THEN GOTO @STARTSCREEN 159 IF PA1$ "N" OR PA1$ "n" THEN END 160 IF PA1$!="Y" OR PA1$!="y" OR PA1$!="N" OR PA1$!="n" THEN GOTO @LOSE 161 162 @WIN 163 CLS 164 PRINT "You defused the bomb." 165 PRINT" The city is safe, for now!" 166 PRINT 167 PRINT "Do you want to play again" 168 INPUT " (Y/N Only)"; PA2$ 169 IF PA2$ "Y" OR PA2$ "y" THEN GOTO @STARTSCREEN 170 IF PA2$ "N" OR PA2$ "n" THEN END 171 IF PA2$!="Y" OR PA2$!="y" OR PA2$!="y" OR PA2$!="n" THEN GOTO @WIN 172 173 @EASY 174 T=60 175 GOTO @ASIGN 176 177 @NORMAL 178 T=30 179 GOTO @ASIGN 180 181 @HARD 182 T=15 183 GOTO @ASIGN 184 185 @IMP 186 T=5 187 GOTO @ASIGN 188 189 @IMP2 190 PRINT "Welcome to the secret level" 191 WAIT 60 192 T=1 193 GOTO @ASIGN Here are the creator's original QR codes, in case you wanted them: http://imageshack.us/g/255/qr000.png/ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Strategy Category:Tech Demos